Ölelés
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Kyouraku visszaemlékezik szerelmére és annak betegségére. Rövid kis novella. Shounen-ai.


**Cím:** Ölelés  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> dráma, romantikus, yaoi  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> E/1. (Kyouraku POV)  
><strong>Fejezetek száma:<strong> 1  
><strong>Szavak száma:<strong> 584  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> befejezett  
><strong>Szereplők:<strong> Kyouraku, Ukitake  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> KyourakuxUkitake  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> 16  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Kyouraku visszaemlékezik szerelmére és annak betegségére  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> szereplő halála, yaoi  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> -

* * *

><p>Emlékszem az első alkalomra, mikor a karjaimban tarthattalak, ahogy a hátad ívbe hajlott az érintéseim alatt, ahogy résnyire nyitottad a szád, hogy nyelvem a tiédhez furakodhasson, ahogy idegesen sóhajtoztál, miközben combjaid simogattam. Rekedt hörgéseidre, s a kiáltásra, amikor végre az enyém lettél. Arra, hogyan könyörögtél, hogy álljak le, miközben a szemeid és a tested elárulta, hogy folytatást akarsz. Ahogy magzatpózba kucorodtál mellettem, és fejedet a mellkasomra hajtottad, mielőtt elragadott az álom.<p>

Emlékszem ajkaid gyengéd érintésére másnap reggel, mikor ébresztgettél, nehogy elkéssünk az első óránkról. A nap melegen táncoló sugaraira a karomon, a fényre, mely megcsillant boldogságtól teli, őszinte szemeidben. S emlékszem arra az apró köhintésre is, melynek akkor még nem tulajdonítottam túl nagy jelentőséget.

A legnagyobb hibád az volt, Juushirou, hogy sohasem mondtad el az igazat, ha a betegségedről, az állapotodról kérdeztek. Úgy csináltál, mintha minden rendben lenne. Mintha a betegség csak ágyba kényszerített volna néhányszor. Ám nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy rohamosan romlik az állapotod. Egyre gyakrabban kellett otthon maradnod, vagy a gyengélkedőn feküdnöd már diákkorunkban is.

Mikor már kapitányok voltunk, egyszer rákérdeztem Unohana-sannál. Ám ő nem válaszolt, csak annyit mondott nekem, hogy ne aggódjak, inkább legyek veled sokat, úgy gyorsabb a gyógyulás. Nem tetszett ez a válasz. Tudtam, rejtegetsz előlem és mindenki más elől is valamit, amit nem lenne szabad. Amiről tudnunk kellene. Ám nem kérdeztem rá – tudtam, csak felzaklatnálak vele, és egy hamis mosoly álarca mögül kapnék tőled egy hazugságot, hogy jól vagy.

Fájt, hogy nem mered vagy nem akarod velem megosztani a titkod. Tudtam, te olyan ember vagy, aki gyűlöli, ha terhet jelent valakinek, vagy mások aggódnak miatta – de a démonaiddal egyedül megküzdeni nem tudtál. A mai napig úgy gondolom, ez, és nem a betegség vitt el téged.

A halálod nem ért meglepetésként. Ám nem voltam rá felkészülve. Éveken, évszázadokon keresztül néztem, hogyan épülsz le, hogyan köhögsz egyre többet, hogyan esel össze a kapitányi gyűlések alkalmával. A végén már székbe ültettek, hogy ne kelljen állnod. S olyan gyönge voltál, hogy meg sem tudtad emelni a zanpakutou-d. Egy mondatot sem tudtál befejezni köhögés és zihálás nélkül.

Egy csendes téli estén mentél el, a születésnapod után néhány nappal. Az egész város az újévi ünnepségekre készült, lármásak voltak az utcák. Matsumoto meghívott egy szakéra, mikor a munkából hazafelé siettem hozzád – és én voltam olyan bolond, hogy elfogadjam. Az alkoholnak sohasem tudtam nemet mondani, mindig sikerült elcsábítania, főleg, ha ingyen kaptam. Mire odaértem a tizenharmadik osztag épületeihez, már minden embered zokogva gyászolt.

Csupán tíz percet késtem. És ez a tíz perc elég volt ahhoz, hogy búcsú nélkül váljunk el.

Yama-jii azzal nyugtatgatott, hogy bizonyára te akartad így. Hogy nem akartad, hogy lássam, hogyan halsz meg. Azt mondta, valószínűleg csak így tudtál nyugodt lelkiismerettel elhagyni. Ám én ezt nem tudtam elfogadni. Egy kilógó cérnaszálat hagytál magad után, mert nem akartad elvarrni, és emiatt az anyag örökké csak feslik és feslik tovább.

Amikor egy shinigami meghal, mindaz, mi testét alkotja, Soul Society része lesz: a fák, az sziklák, a homok. Azt hiszem, te bizonyára hóként hullottál le a földre, hogy tavasszal apró kis tócsaként végezd. És ez a tócsa valahol, ennek a világnak egy eldugott zugában egyre csak nőtt, dagadt, s végül egy tó lett belőle telis-teli halakkal, hínárral és vizipókkal. Éppen olyan tó, mint amilyeneknek a partján ücsörögni szerettél.

Hiányzol, Juushirou, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy valaha is meg tudnék neked bocsátani, amiért búcsú nélkül hagytál hátra engem. De, amikor majd rajtam lesz a sor, és én is meghalok, belőlem kő lesz, egy kicsiny szikla, mely félig kilóg a tó vizéből.


End file.
